Run Boy Run
by Trickstxr
Summary: Alfred is an aspiring scientist but his dreams are crushed, when a deadly disease threatens the global population. (I'm sorry for the short summary
1. Run boy Run

Blue eyes watched in disbelief at the TV screen, the woman in the TV was screaming and another person was tearing her apart. Red, which is the color that stained the TV screen. Alfred gaped and covered his mouth, he was certain that the woman would not make it. After mere seconds, the camera turned off and pleasant music started playing.

'Disgusting' Thought Alfred as he stood up, he looked outside and bit his lip.

The sky was stained grey and the clouds covered the sun. Alfred carefully opened the front door and went to the mailbox to fetch his mail. Making sure no one was looking he opened it, taking all his letters and other useless junk inside. Sitting down he carefully opened one of the letters, Ivy Creek University, Alfred gasped and tore the envelope apart. The letter read Good day Mr. Jones, we looked at your admission papers and it all looked good! We need more people now and you will be working for Antonio Fernández Carriedo in the disease center, we would like to meet you on Monday at 9:00. Ivy Creek University. It was first then Alfred noticed the unbearable silence. "What?" he mumbled quietly and reread the letter. His blue eyes teared up and he put the letter down, this was it, he was going to become a scientist.

Monday, 9:00

Alfred walked in, he noticed how clean it smelled, the walls where white, and the lights gave the room an eerie glow. A tan man with a large grin walked in, a shorter man following him however, this man looked angry and overall grumpy. Smiling Alfred walked towards them "Hello!" He said in a cheerful voice; the tan man smiled back "Hola, I'm Antonio and this is my assistant Lovino Vargas." He said, Alfred noticed how his voice was mellow and sounded fake. Antonio started talking about the center and what they did, however Alfred didn't completely listen. Antonio cautiously opened a door and what was on the other side scared Alfred. There were a lot of glass cages and what looked to be people circling inside. "Welcome..." Mumbled Lovino and walked inside the room. A otherwise chilling silence was in the room, until a soft voice began to sing

 _Oh Lord, oh lord, what have I done?_

Alfred bit his lip and the cage where the singing came from caught his eye

 _I've fallen in love_

Antonio snorted and walked up the cage "Arthur. Shut up" he smiled and the scrawny prisoner hissed.

The boy had striking green eyes that could pierce through your soul and hair that looked like woven gold. His eyes began to glow and Antonio pressed a button. After a second a loud hiss escaped the scrawny boy, named Arthur, fell over. In addition, Antonio just stared at him.

{ Hehe here's a note, I'm so sorry if that sucked but eeey.

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the song Devils backbone which is the song Arthur sings. I hope you enjoyed ^^ }


	2. A man on the run

Alfred almost fainted as he saw the state of the prisoners; they were all scrawny and weak looking.

Many seemed to threaten Antonio as he walked past them; Alfred noticed the loud scratching sounds and saw a young peculiar looking girl, scratch away at the glass cage. Paying no more attention than needed Alfred turned back to Antonio who was talking about what to do with the subjects. However, he was cut off by a loud booming voice.

 _WE'RE HUMAN TOO._

Antonio let out a deep groan and tapped on one of the glass cages. "Haha I'm sorry... ignore the subjects" Lovino muttered as though he was embarrassed. Alfred shook his head and was allowed to explore by himself, Lovino and Antonio walked into another room whilst muttering between themselves.

Approaching Arthur's cage, he sat down. "What?" Arthur said while yawned and stared at Alfred with blank eyes. He smiled and Arthur seemed to loosen up,

"Nothing, are you okay? You seem down dude!" Alfred mused and gently poked the glass cage. A low hiss escaped Arthur's lips, "I'm fine" Said the scrawny man. Alfred chuckled "you don't look it!" That seemed to rile Arthur up

" _I AM_." Arthur's eyes began to glow and he let out a hiss that made all the hairs on Alfred's neck stand up.

"Okay" Alfred stood up and held his hands out until Arthur calmed down. Arthur huffed and curled up into a ball; Alfred pulled out his notebook and started noting down the way Arthur acted. He found it peculiar how these creatures acted. After what seemed like hours Alfred decided to go home, he had studied every subject and was positive he'd find the cure.

Days went and came and Alfred studied hard, yet he couldn't find a cure for the subject's animalistic behaviors, nothing seemed to work and it only seemed to get harder. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Alfred walked the cold streets. The air was crisp and the wind chilly as he walked; it felt as though he would freeze completely. Walking to the lab seemed to take forever but Alfred was glad to come into the warmth.

Antonio greeted him cheerfully, his voice bright yet a hint of hesitation. Lovino returned after a few minutes, he yawned and took Antonio's hand. Alfred smiled to himself and turned to the subjects; he was supposed to test out some new medicine and wasn't sure who to give it too.

 **Change of P.O.V to Arthur.**

Echoing steps made him flinch; the sounds seemed to get closer and closer for just a moment. It was quiet. Everything seemed peaceful for just a second but that ended very soon, darkness left a print in his heart. The cold made him shake; a soft sigh escaped his freezing lips. His skin became paler and an eternity later, a woman walked into the cage.

Her lips were in a straight and her expression hardened at the site of Arthur. "Subject #07, it's dinner time" Her voice was flat and it held no emotion.

Arthur groaned and sat up, his head felt incredible heavy and it took every ounce of his soul to stare at the woman. The woman put down a piece of stale bread and a glass of water. Sighing, Arthur picked up the piece of bread and bit into it, it was incredibly tasteless and stale. The woman batted her eyes and left. Once again, Arthur felt the feeling of emptiness enter him.

Alfred carefully held the young girl down; she was kicking and screaming, her voice was booming throughout the hallway and it made Alfred flinch. He gave the girl a shot and she seemed to settle down. Alfred smiled weakly before she violently sat up. Her eyes glowed a deep red and she attacked Alfred. Everything went Black.

( _Hello again! this is the second chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Also if your interested i made a tumblr for Alfred, where i'll write all his notes about the subjects and so on! also thanks for the feedback i'm very glad ^^ )_


	3. Seven devils

Waking up from an endless slumber, Alfred sat up, his head was pounding and every breath burned. The room around him was warped, dark and looked old. Echoing footsteps sent shivers down his spine. Alfred scanned the room, his blue eyes curious for more. A sudden light appeared and Alfred hid his face. Heavy footsteps came towards him, every step seemed heavier than the one before. " _Aaaaah Alfred F. Jones_ ~" The voice was bittersweet, a pang of jealously rang through it. Alfred looked up as he shook, he was sweating uncontrollably and he felt the tears prick in his eyes.

There stood Arthur, a large smirk spread across the smaller man's face. A scream was caught in Alfred's throat as he backed up, his head begging him to stop. Arthur came closer, his eyes glowed a threatening green, it seemed to almost swallow Alfred's soul. Alfred's lip began to quiver, and tears slipped down his cheek.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and warmth seeped through him, behind him stood a man. He had violet eyes and a gentle smile, his hair was a chestnut brown and his figure was delicate. " _Please excuse my friend, he loves scaring the scientists"_ With one smooth movement Arthur bounded forward and a low growl formed in his throat. The man rolled his eyes " _I'm Roderich, #05."_ Roderich crossed his arms and stared down at Alfred, his voice was smooth, much like caramel.

After some explanation, Alfred understood, all these people just wanted freedom. Taking a deep sigh, he decided to let them out, he knew how risky it was and that he may not make it out alive. Alfred stood up and walked towards the steel door, with one sharp tug he opened it. Walking down the slender white hallway seemed to take forever until he reached a large door, he pulled out his ide and opened the door. Suddenly a whole bunch of creatures poured out faster than ever. Alfred watched in awe. Arthur padded op to him, his smirk had returned and his cheeks were flushed. Alfred looked into his green eyes and smiled weakly, Arthur leaned up to him and their lips locked. Alfred smiled and pulled him close, the kiss seemed to last forever before the two broke apart.

Hand in hand they walked out of there, and everything seemed peaceful. They decided to stay together, and honestly Alfred was a bit scared. Arthur was an animal and it was always going to be like that.


End file.
